Between Two Lungs
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Kim and Shego have taken their relationship to the next level, but Shego has demons in her past that she has to overcome before Kim can be let in completely. Can Kim save Shego from herself? Rated M. Contains femslash content. Is not canon. So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is my first KiGo fanfic, so I am going slow with this. I have made up Shego's parents' names and Shego's as well. This isn't canon. And there is no specific time line. As always, read and review.

Between Two Lungs: Chapter 1

Stella took a deep breath and walked down the stairs into her parent's living room.

"Mom, dad there is something I need to tell you, do you guys have a minute?" Stella asked walking into the room.

"Sure honey what is it?" Her mother asked looking up from her book.

Stella sat down across from her parents and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, dad, I beg you to listen before you pass any judgment. Let me explain this before there is an uproar." Stella said, taking a deep, calming breath.

Her parents sat, brows furrowed, looking bewildered at their 16 year old daughter.

"I've known since I was very young that I was different. The way I saw the world and perceived its events, were way different than that of any one around me. Then the comet struck and we were forever changed and completely different, and now I know that it will be even more difficult for society to accept me as I am. I don't want to be a super hero any more; I want to live my life the way I want to. I am not stupid and I understand that life will be difficult, but I have come to terms with who I am, every part of who I am, and I want you guys to know that…that I am gay." Stella said.

There was a thick moment of silence.

"What?!" Her dad explained.

"I'm gay." Stella said again.

Her mother stood up at once and advanced on her daughter who stood as well to face the on coming wrath. She was not disappointed. A loud crack sounded in the air and Stella stood their holding her cheek in her hands, tears falling down her face.

"I will not…stand for this! My only daughter! A…A…A Dyke!" Her mother said outraged.

She was shaking with rage and grief.

"Helena, there was no need to slap her." Her husband said getting to his feet as well.

"How can you be so calm about all of this Graham?! I refuse to believe that our daughter is a carpet muncher!" Helena said still shaking with rage.

"I am who I am, and you should accept it!" Stella hissed, her tone dripping with malice.

"Do you have any idea what people will say? What they will think?" She asked.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what people think about me." Stella said curtly.

"You don't care what people will think about us? About your brothers? It's bad enough that you all have super powers, and now your sexuality has to be changed too?" She asked.

"First of all, this isn't about you, it's about me. Second, my brothers can handle themselves; third, my sexuality has always been the same since I first noticed that I was different." Stella replied.

"But what about all those boys you dated? You even had sex with one! Don't deny it! I heard you!" Helena said as Stella shook her head.

"I had to be sure, I had to see if it was just a stupid phase, but I found out that I didn't like it! I'm not straight, I'm gay!" Stella said anger rising in her voice.

Her body began to glow with the heat of her plasma, her hands ignited, clenched into tight fists. She stood there, shaking with anger; she didn't expect them to understand right away, she knew it would take time. This anger that her mother was exhibiting was infuriating. She never expected this.

"You dare ignite your fists at me!" Her mother shouted.

"Helena stop." Graham said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

She glared at her husband, but backed away from their daughter. Stella faltered under her father's unusually stern gaze.

"Stella, Helena you both need to calm down. There is no sense on talking about this when you're both angry." He said standing between the two.

"Dad this isn't about me being angry. It is about me trying to be open with you guys like you asked. You guys have always been honest with us, and this is a secret I have been keeping for a long time, and now I see that it was a great mistake to tell you guys this," Stella said not looking at her father.

Helena scoffed and left the room, leaving her husband and daughter alone.

"Dad, I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen." Stella said.

"Don't worry about your mom, she will come around." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She won't, and I am not sticking around to wait for her to look at me like she used to alright." Stella said heating up again.

Her father pulled his hand away as his daughter's temperature rose.

"I'm just going to go dad. I think that will make this easier on you and mom. If I just disappear then it will be easier. Tell everyone I graduated early and left this small town. Because that is exactly what I am doing." Stella said as she walked towards the door.

"Stella…" He said, but she had already left the room and up the stairs to her bed room where all her stuff sat waiting in four duffle bags and two boxes. She picked up the duffle bags and carried them down the stairs and walked out side to her truck. She put the bags in the cab and then walked back inside to get the two remaining boxes.

"Stella what's going on?" A voice asked from inside her empty room.

"I am leaving Maddox." Stella replied simply picking up one of the boxes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm gay Maddox." She replied.

"I already knew that." Maddox said looking at his sister.

"I know, I'm sure it was obvious to you. But Mom didn't take it so well, so I am leaving. I can't stand to live with the ridicule and bigotry anymore. I need to get away. I'm sorry Max." Stella said.

"You have to do what is best for you, no matter how much it hurts other people; you shouldn't have to hold back anymore Stella. I mean do something that makes you happy for once." He said.

"And I am. I am leaving. I have some money saved. I can get my own place." She said.

"Let me help you get this to your truck." He said picking up the remaining box and carried it down the stairs.

"You know for what it's worth Stella, I support you no matter what. I love you." He said putting the box down in the floorboard.

"I love you too Max." Stella said.

Then he embraced her. She climbed in her truck and didn't look back as she started the ignition and drove away.

And that was when she left behind Stella Pandora Von Geisler.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still applies

Author's Note: Same as always, read and review

Between Two Lungs: Chapter 2

Shego sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat covered her body. She turned to see the sleeping red-head next to her in bed and smiled. She really didn't deserve Kim, but Kim chose her and she wasn't about to complain about that. They weren't very far apart in age, Shego was only 22 and Kim 21, of course Kim was astonished to know that Shego wasn't all that much older than she was, because she acted so much more mature. Kim later found out that the comet had sped up her growth, but stopped at a certain point, kind of making her immortal but not invincible.

She sighed and got out of bed, pulling on one of her robes she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where her coffee had already been made. She poured herself a cup and walked outside onto the patio to watch the sunrise.

"_Stella you really got it bad…what makes you so sure that this woman_ _can save you?"_ Her inner voice asked.

"Because she can see through me, she knows that I hold things back, like she does, I don't know, she just gets me." She replied.

"Oh god I am going crazy, I am talking to myself." Shego said out loud.

"Then why don't you talk to me instead?" A voice said from the door way.

"Come sit down then." Shego replied.

Kim removed herself from the doorway and sat in the chair next to Shego.

"Sleep well Princess?" Shego asked finishing her coffee.

"As well as I could, since someone wouldn't let me sleep until she gave me at least 15 back to back orgasms." Kim replied running her fingers through her mane of red hair.

"I wanted to make sure it was worth your while, since I had been gone for two weeks." Shego said.

"Oh it was." Kim said grinning.

"Good I'm glad." Shego said.

A comfortable silence passed between the two women.

"So, is there any particular reason that you got out of bed to watch the sunrise?" Kim asked.

"I had a nightmare." Shego replied simply, but did not elaborate.

Kim knew that there were still some things that Shego wasn't telling her yet, and she understood that when Shego was ready she would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Nope." Shego replied simply.

Kim sighed and looked out at the horizon.

"Something bothering you Princess?" Shego asked.

"No, not really. I just want to know more about you. I mean I thought I knew you, but I know that I am barely scratching the surface with you. And I know you said to give you some time because you aren't ready to talk about it, but you know talking about it can sometimes help." Kim replied.

Shego smiled.

"I promise Princess, when I am ready I will make it worth your while. You won't be disappointed." Shego said.

"I know I won't." Kim said standing.

"How bout I make us some breakfast?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Shego said.

Kim pressed her lips against Shego's in a brief kiss. Then she walked back inside to begin making breakfast. 20 minutes later both women were sitting at the kitchen table eating the eggs, sausage and toast Kim had prepared.

"Wow this is amazing cupcake!" Shego exclaimed as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Yes, well I have learned a few tricks from my mom over the years. It gets boring cooking for yourself." Kim said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Princess, move in with me." Shego said abruptly.

Kim choked on her orange juice and Shego bolted across the table and thumped her on the back.

"I'm…sorry…Shego, what was that?" Kim asked looking wide eyed at her girlfriend.

Shego got down on one knee and looked into Kim's emerald eyes.

"Move in with me." She replied.

"With pleasure." Kim said pressing her lips to Shego's.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, and Shego's eyes were wet with tears.

"You don't know how happy you just made me. I have been alone for far too long." Shego said her voice thick with emotion.

Kim smiled and kissed Shego again.

"You should be getting ready for work." Kim said breaking apart from Shego's hungry lips.

"So should you, but I can see that neither of us really want to move." Shego said smiling.

"Oh I want to move, but it will be in the direction of the bed." Kim said in a low voice.

"Say no more Cupcake!" Shego exclaimed scooping her lover up in her arms and bolting up the stairs into the bedroom.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's Note: Okay so Kim probably wouldn't have this conversation with her mom, I know I wouldn't! But I just added it to be funny. As always, read and review.

Between Two Lungs: Chapter 3

"Kimmy is late. Do you think she is alright?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her assistant.

"I'm sure she is fine, she probably just slept in is all. She has been working really hard studying for her exam." The other woman replied.

"Still I think I should call her, just to make sure." She said picking up her phone.

"Could you give me a minute Miranda?" Dr. Possible said.

"Sure thing Anne." Miranda said walking out of the room.

Anne pushed a few keys on her phone and waited for the ringing.

"Oh…fuck…Shego! I'm cumming….I'm cumming…Fuck!" Kim moaned loudly as she bore down on Shego's heated fingers.

"Princess, your phone is ringing." Shego said as Kim came back to reality, looking up at her lover.

"Who…is it?" Kim asked between pants.

"Your mother." Shego replied handing the panting woman her phone.

"Fuck! I was supposed to be at the hospital an hour and a half ago!" Kim screamed, she took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"_Kimmy, where are you? Your exam is in 45 minutes." Anne said._

"I'm sorry mom…I was…just getting in a last minute work out before I headed over. You know exercise is good for the brain." Kim said.

Anne wasn't convinced, her breathing pattern was all wrong for someone who just finished working out.

"_Kimmy are you with Shego?" Anne asked._

"Yes, we were…sparing…I needed someone who could keep up with me." Kim replied, though she knew her mom wasn't convinced.

"_Okay well you had better get a move on Kimmy. I want you here in 30 minutes." _Anne said.

"Sure thing mom, bye." Kim said hanging up the phone.

"She was so not convinced you were just sparing with me." Shego said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I am sure she will know you were fucking me senseless when I show up glowing." Kim said getting out of bed.

"You want to shower with me?" Kim asked hopefully.

"No can do Princess, if I do then you will never get to that exam." Shego said laying back down on her bed.

"Suit yourself." Kim said walking into the bathroom.

She emerged ten minutes later walking into the bedroom to find a pair of jeans, a purple button up blouse, and a fresh pair of underwear and a bra laying on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and dressed, putting on her shoes and brushing her teeth. She gave her self one last look in the mirror and picked up her purse and walked down the stairs.

"Here Princess, some coffee to go. Probably not the best thing to drink right after you have brushed your teeth, but you'll need the caffeine." Shego said handing Kim a green and black mug.

"Thank you." Kim said taking the mug from Shego's heated hands.

"Good luck on your test today. See you later." She said placing a kiss on Kim's lips.

"I'm going to need it." Kim said walking out of the house.

She got into her BMW, and started the ignition. Shego stood on her front porch and raised her hand in farewell as Kim sped off in the direction of Middleton General Hospital. Shego smiled and walked back inside closing the door behind her.

"I should probably shower too." Shego said to herself as she put down her third cup of coffee.

Deciding that a shower was probably the best thing to do at the moment she walked upstairs, stripped off her robe and got into the shower.

"Fuck mom is going to kill me! I have no idea why she wants me there so early!" Kim said to herself as she sped through the streets of Middleton.

"Well at least my migraine is gone." She added as she pulled into the parking garage at the hospital.

After her car was parked and securely locked she bolted to the elevator and took it up to the 7th floor.

"Kimmy, oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to miss the exam!" Anne said as she saw her daughter leave the elevator.

Kim was glowing, and this didn't go unnoticed by her mother, who smiled and embraced her, catching a hint of Shego's perfume lingering on her daughter's neck.

"So, working out before an exam, I have never heard that one before." Anne said letting go of her daughter.

"Oh you know, the whole release of endorphins in the brain makes you have energy and good self esteem, I just needed that boost this morning." Kim said.

"Kimmy, if you were in the middle of having an orgasm all you had to do was call me back." Anne said looking at her daughter who turned 8 shades of red at this remark.

"It's not a term one usually discloses in a civilized conversation with their mother." Kim muttered.

"Yes, well I would have waited for you to call back, I always do." Anne said walking away from her daughter in the direction of the examination room.

"Well…I…um…well…we…just…I just couldn't help it." Kim stammered as she fell into step beside her mother.

"I understand Kimmy, believe me I do. I still need it from time to time." Anne said.

"Yes well that is a little more information than I wanted at the moment mom." Kim said blushing again.

"But you are correct, the release of endorphins can occur after sex, and orgasm can relieve migraines." Anne said stopping in front of the door.

"Well…mine certainly went away." Kim muttered not looking at her mother.

Sometimes her mother was just too open about subjects like this; after all she was a doctor.

"Good now get in there, Dr. Burke is waiting." Anne said taking her daughter's purse.

Kim nodded and walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

TBC…


End file.
